The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysocephalum plant, botanically known as Chrysocephalum apiculatum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonchryki’.
The new Chrysocephalum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new mounding and spreading Chrysocephalum plants with freely and continuous flowering habit.
The new Chrysocephalum plant originated from an open-pollination in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia, of a proprietary selection of Chrysocephalum apiculatum identified as code number 00-58, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Chrysocephalum apiculatum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysocephalum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in March, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysocephalum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since April, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysocephalum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.